The One with Joey's daughter
by friendslover99
Summary: 'He may have had a lot of one-night stands with girls and she did have his eyes and Kate's hair,But that didn't matter now.He,Joey Tribbiani,the womanizer,has a child' Please R&R! May contain mild elements and Phoey
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

It was a summer morning in New York of was also a year after Monica and Chandler moved out of the sat in his apartment and watched ''Baywatch''.He usually goes to Monica's apartment to eat breakfast,But they were gone visits everyone else,But it wasn't the wasn't even the same without his friends supporting him with his now famous career,and he didn't even know if he'd be the last of the group to find ''the one''.He heard a knock on the door so he answered was a blonde woman in white blouse,brown pencil skirt,and black heels holding a little girl's little girl had short curly golden brown hair and a Hello Kitty backpack.''Can I help you with something?''asked Joey. ''Are you Joey Tribbiani?''the woman asked. ''Yeah'' he asked to come in and he agreed.

''So..how you doin'?''he used his pick-up line when he found the woman attractive.''um...Fine''she replied kind of said her name was Adreienne Melhoff and worked for Child Social Services.''Anyway,do you know a woman named Kate Miller?''. ''Yeah''Joey remembered.

''Years ago,after you dated,she had a baby 's dying of breast cancer and she's in the hospital family doesn't want custody of the child and the guardian rights were also given to the child's biological father''

''What are you trying say?''

''Joey,say hi to your daughter''

Joey's heart little girl did have his eyes and Kate's brown hair,But it didn't matter right ,Joey tribbiani,the womanizer,has a child.''This is your dad,

aren't you going to say hi?''Adrienne looked down at hid from Adrienne's back and looked up at the mysterious man.''Hi''she said quietly and sat on the ouch to color. ''What's her name?''he asked.''Daisy''Adrienne replied.

''How long does Kate have?''

''I don't doctors said she hasn't been doing well lately''

''How old is she?''

''4''

Joey kept his eyes on was so Adrienne left,Joey stood at the counter and looked at his thought things old girlfriend is dying cancer,He has a daughter with her that he didn't went over to sit with her.''Hi,Daisy''he said.''Hi''she said as she colored.''What are you coloring?''he asked. ''Cinderella's dress''she were random colors splattered on the , they started talking,even when they talked about how hard it was to color inside the lines.''Are you really my Daddy?''she asked.''Yeah''he replied.''Ok''she replied.''I was you wanna play with me?''. ''Sure''replied Joey.''You count,I hide!''she ran to the other room and Joey leaned his arm on the door to cover his eyes and began to count.


	2. Chapter 2

''You have a daughter?''asked Monica.''Yeah''Joey replied.''and she just moved to the apartment last week''.''Wait,isn't Kate that actress you dated?''Chandler asked. ''Yeah.I can't believe she's dying''said Joey.''Well,what's your daughter's name?''asked Phoebe.''Daisy''replied Joey.''she's 4''.Daisy came toward Joey.''You didn't hide,I win!''.Daisy already met everyone,including Emma and they became friends.''Daisy,how about you can play with Emma''Joey told her.''Ok''she said as she went to the other room.''She's very energetic for age''said Monica.''I know''said Joey as he looked at Daisy going upstairs with Emma.''I'm getting along ok with her,But there's just something about that makes us have that strong connection between us,y'know?''.''Not really''Chandler broke the silence.''I think you'll make a good parent''Phoebe said.''Really?''asked Joey.''uh-huh''the pregnant blonde said.''you'll be as god as I ,I have a kid and carrying another one''.Phoebe had a 6-year-old son named hour later,when it was time to leave,they went to look for Daisy,Emma,and Adam and found them sleeping in Monica and Chandler's bed. ''That's so cute''Rachel looked carried Emma out of the room,Joey carried Daisy,and Phoebe left with Joey and Daisy got to their apartment,he took off her shoes and layed her in her bed.''Daddy?''she asked tiredly as he was about to leave.

''Yeah?''he asked.

''Can you stay?''

''Sure''he layed in the bed next to her and held her close. Then, she clutched to his shirt as she slept and he fell next day as Daisy's first day of was attending school with Emma and ,he came to pick up Daisy and Emma from school.''Where are we going?''asked Daisy.''We're gonna go to Central Park''he told them.''and then we'll have sandwiches at my place''.''Cool''said Emma.

* * *

Then,Joey took Daisy and Emma to Rachel and Ross' apartment.''Hey,how was the park?''asked Rachel.''Great,we also ate sandwiches and watched the Knicks''Emma exclaimed.''Oh,did you?''Rachel asked.''Yeah,well,I had to take the kids out so they could get a good view of New York''said Joey.''Well,I'm glad you had fun''Rachel said. ''Oh,and I made you a picture''Daisy said as she took the drawing out of her backpack.''See?that's you and that's me''.''very nice,Daze''he said.''Can I stay for a while and play with Emma?''asked Daisy.''No,sweetie''replied Joey.''we have to leave because it's past your bedtime,But you can see Emma tomarrow''.''Ok,Bye,Emma''she said as she left with they got home,Joey ordered pizza even though it was past Daisy's bedtime.''That sure is a lot of pizza''she said.''Well,now you're a Tribbiani so you're going to start eating like one''he replied.''Mommy never let me eat this late''she said.

''Well you're dad sure knows how to make Friday night fun,huh?''

''uh-huh.I hope we can do this when she comes back''

''What do you mean?''

''Well,she left,but she never told me and the social services took me,But when she comes back,we can be a family again''

Joey nodded,But he was burped,But Daisy had a burp-off that lasted 2 minutes until Daisy made a big belch.''Not bad,kiddo''said Joey.''Next time,we're doing it on mozzarella sticks''.


	3. Chapter 3

Monica decided to have a Father's Day party at her was getting Daisy ready and was meeting up with Phoebe and Mike outside of the apartment. Before they left,Daisy drank chocolate milk.

Joey:Ok,so Chick Jr. and Duck Jr. are in the room

Daisy:Daddy,can I bring Piglet?

you ready?

Daisy:Yep*grabs Piglet toy*

Joey:Ok,let's go!*him and Daisy leave the apartment*is that a chocolate mustache?

Daisy shook her head,But a grin escaped from her lips.

Joey:Ok,wise guy*gets a napkin from his pocket and wipes Daisy's face*let's go

When Joey and Daisy left with Mike and Phoebe and their 6-year-old son Adam to Monica and Chandler's house,they ate the food that Monica cooked and watched the kids play in the sprinklers.''Daisy doesn't seem like a bad kid''said Rachel.''She's not''replied and Jack,who were 1,toddled along with the older kids and ran around in the sprinkler.''Daddy,I'm thirsty''said strains of her hair was sticking to her face as she came soak and wet.''The drinks are in the kitchen''Ross pointed to the kitchen.''Don't get the kitchen wet''called out Monica.''Have you seen my towel?''asked Daisy.''Sure,it's right here''Joey handed her her towel and she sat next to him.''So how is it with you and Rachel?''asked Joey.''When is Emma starting ballet?''.''yeah,she's starting next week''replied Ross.''That's like 2 weeks before Consuela comes''added Phoebe.

''Consuela?''asked Chandler.''Well,we hadn't figured out a name for the baby''she explained.'' so I started to think of naming her after my fake name,Princess Consuela Banana you later''.Joey looked at Daisy who sipped on her Capri Sun and stroked her ,Monica called the rest of the kids in to dry off.


	4. Chapter 4

At was around three in the morning,Joey heard a blood-curdling scream from the other room so he rushed to Daisy's room and turned on the was curled up in her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks and hyperveliating.''Daze,what's wrong?''asked Joey softly. He tried to calm her down,but she struggled in his arms.''No!No!Make it stop!''she wasn't really awake. He began to calm her down by rubbing her back in circles,''Shhh,It's ok,sweetie.I'm right here. going to be ok''.She began to settle down in his arms,But later,she threw up in the bathroom.

Later,Joey told the rest in Central Perk while Daisy was with Joey's sister,Dina.''Oh my god''Monica commented.''Are you sure she wasn't nauseous or sick?''asked Ross. ''Yes,all I know is she that she throws up''said Joey.''This sounds serious''said Chandler''You take her to like a child physcologist''.Joey agreed,But looked confused, ''What the hell is that?''.''A child physcologist is somebody that checks a kid for likes physical or mental problems''Chandler explained.''I wouldn't do that to her''said hated the idea of taking Daisy somewhere as scary as the doctor's office.

''Sorry,Joe,But you're going to have to if this happened''

Joey sighed,''Fine,I'll make an appointment on Thursday''.When Joey and Daisy went to the child physcologist,they sat in the waiting room and Daisy played with the toys.''Daisy Tribbiani''a woman called.''Hi,I'm Gilberth,you must be Daisy's father''.Joey shook 's hand and Daisy went with her to her read and played with toys until asked her to sit with her and talk.''Your dad told me you've been really scared lately,can you tell me why?''

''I have bad dreams''

''What do you have bad dreams about?''

''Mommy and Daddy getting hurt''

''What do you mean them getting hurt?''

''I mean I have scary dreams of them getting hurt and it's really scary''

''And it scares you a lot?''

Daisy nodded slowly.

''Well,what I would do if I were you is sleep with my stuffed animals,you have those right?''

''But I like it better when I'm with Mommy or Daddy''

''Ok,well,just use your stuffed animals just in case,ok?''

''Ok''she ,Joey talked with .''I don't know how to say this,But Daisy has Separation Anxiety Disorder''she said.''Also,she might experience night terrors and panic attacks''.

* * *

''How couldn't I've known about it sooner,I'm a terrible father''Joey said with guilt.''You're not''said Rachel as she held his hand,''Maybe nobody else knew''.Daisy came in from the other room,''Hi,Daddy''.''Hey,Muffin''said Joey as he put her on his lap.''I'll see you guys,tomarrow''.Rachel and Ross moved in Monica and Chandler's old apartment weeks sat on the barcalounger and Daisy sat on his lap.''What am I gonna do with you?''he asked.''I'm Sorry,Daddy''she rested her head on his kissed the top of her head,''I know''.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:Hi,I'll upload the next chapter soon,But it will take me a while because I'm having trouble with ideas.I just wrote a Godzilla fanfiction and am afraid that people wouldn't like ,I'm trying to think of a song for Joey and Daisy because I've been really creative on this lately. One of them is ''She'' by Elvis Costello.I saw the trailer for David Fincher's ''Gone Girl'' and I immediately became hooked on the song and I didn't know it was from the movie''Notting Hill''.Also,why it was one of my choices was because it fits with Joey's thoughts about Daisy. The other ones where "You and Me"by Lifehouse,"Sweetheart" by Jont(Grey's Anatomy person),"Father and Daughter"by Paul Simon(I know,ironic),and "Daisy's Song"by Dominic Balli last song is about another girl,But I chose it because it fits to how Joey manages to raise Daisy without her mom . If you disagree with any of them,that's ok. Please review and tell me which one should I use and I'll use them in one of the chapters.P.S.-I do not own any of them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry,It took a long time,I've had a lot of stuff to do,including my 15th birthday 2 weeks is all I could finish considering it took me only a couple of days to ,PLEASE review(I appreciate criticism,But not the bad kind of criticism)**

**Chapter Song:Here Comes the Sun-The Beatles**

Phoebe went to Joey's apartment while Mike was at work and Adam was at school.

Phoebe:''Hi,Joe''

Joey:''Hey''

Daisy:''We're making bluebewry pancakes!''

Phoebe:Oh, ,I was thinking I we'd have playdate for Daisy and Adam

Joey:''Oh,that sounds like a good ?''

Phoebe:''Later on today after I get off of work''

Joey:''Alright''

Phoebe:''Ok,see you around,older playdate''

Joey:''Ok''He smiled as she left.

Later,on their playdate,they got lunch,got balloons,and went to the they had the balloons,they had to set them ,they went to Central Park and watched Daisy and Adam play on the playground.''It's kind of weird being just us here''said Phoebe.''I mean it hadn't been the same since Chandler and Monica moved''. ''I know''replied Joey.''Hey,you know what would be a great idea?If we'd move in with them''. ''Yeah,and me,Mike,and Adam could move in''Phoebe said.''and you and Daisy could be right near us''. ''Yeah,and what about Ross and Rachel?''asked Joey.''Well,they'll catch up, we're going to be neighbors!''replied hugged,But then,they looked at each other's eyes.''um,so should we tell them?''asked Joey.''yeah we should''said ,they drove in Phoebe's grandmother's taxi on the way to the apartment while Daisy and Adam were in the back sleeping.''I think it would be fun,y'know,us?''Phoebe said.''Yeah''said Joey.''I have an audition tomarrow''. ''For what part?''asked Phoebe.''For this detective in this action thriller about a guy that's being suspected for killing his son''he explained.''Daddy,are we home yet?''asked Daisy slightly awake. Joey reached to the back to rub Daisy's lap.''We're almost there, baby, go back to sleep''he she slept,he thought of how beautiful she looked with her golden brown hair spreaded on the seat like the rays of a sun and how steady her shut eyes looked hiding her wide blue-green ones.


	7. Chapter 7

Joey went to Daisy's school to tell her about her bring Daisy with talked with the principal and her teacher in the hall while Daisy talked with the other kids.''Ok,so she can stay home''said the principal. ''are you thinking of homeschooling or getting a tutor?''. ''Well,yeah.I could hire a tutor for her''said Joey. ''Daisy seem like really good kid''she said. ''Don't I know you from something?''asked the teacher. ''Acutally,I'm Remoray on Days of Our Lives''he said. ''Oh,yeah''the teacher said.''I love that part where he save his girlfriend's life even though she tried to kill him''.''Easy,fangirl''the principal said to the ,they heard one of the kids scream ''Ow!''.They run over to a group of kids circling Daisy and a boy laying on the ground holding his crotch.

''What happened here?''asked the teacher.

''Daisy kicked me!'' the boy cried.

''Daze,is that true?''asked Joey.'

'Yes''she simply nodded her head. ''Why would you do that?''asked the teacher.

''He took my Winnie the Pooh!''she exclaimed.

''She's mean!''said a girl in the group of kids.

''I'll get the nurse''said the principal.

''Aren't you going to do something?''asked the teacher.

''Nah''said picked up Daisy and they began to walk out of the school.

''I'm proud of you''he said.

''Really?''she asked.

'' you stood up for yourself''

''I don't like him''

''Me either.I thought he was a douche''

''Who taught you how to do that anyway?''he asked as he got in the convertible. ''Aunt Phoebe''said Daisy. ''She did that when she used to mug said it's in case people try to mess with me''. ''Oh,Really?''asked Joey and she nodded. He thought it was the right thing to teach her,even though it was bizarre for somebody to teach a 4-year-old how to kick men in the crotch.''Here,put on these''Joey gave Daisy sunglasses.''It makes you experience the awesomeness''.

* * *

Daisy enjoyed riding in the convertible and wearing the also sat Joey's lap and steered the wheel. They went to the audition where the casting directors sat in one table. ''um,who's this?''asked one of them asked.''Oh,that's my daughter Daisy''said Joey.''But you won't even know she's here''. ''Ok,start whenever you're ready''she said. '

'What's that you got there?''asked the actress that was doing the audition with Joey.

''Winnie the Pooh''replied Daisy.

''You like Winnie the Pooh?''

''Yes''

''Is she yours?''asked the actress.''Yeah''said they auditioned,Daisy looked closely at her father and the seemed fascinated at the scene.

* * *

They went to Monica and Chandler's house after the audition for Joey went to the bathroom,Daisy sat next to Chandler while he was looking at a water gun for looked and copied him as he tapped his finger on the table and stroked his looked at his chin. He looked at his goddaughter and decided to pick up a conversation.''So how did today go with you and your dad?''asked Chandler. ''Good''she replied.''I watched Daddy do an audition with another lady and he got the part''

''Oh,that's great''replied Chandler.''What did you do afterwards?''.

''We had lunch had Grandma's''

''Must've been a long day''

''Yep''she sat on Chandler's lap as she looked at the water gun on the laptop.''What's that?''she asked.''That's a water gun I'm advertising''he said.

''It looks silly''she giggled.

''Does not''Chandler protested.

''Does too!''

''Does not!''

''Does too!''

''Does not!''Chandler tickled Daisy and she laughed hysterically.''It seems like you two are having fun''Monica said as she walked in.''We were just talking''said Chandler. ''You're funny,Uncle Chandler''said Daisy.''I'm always funny,sweetie''he ,Joey walked in the kitchen and Daisy sat on his and Ross came in because they dropped Emma off at Carol's house to spend time with Ben.''So how did the meeting at school go?''asked Chandler. ''Ok,well,Daisy kicked a kid in the crotch''he replied.

''She what!?''asked Chandler a bit surprised.''Well,he took her Winnie the Pooh and she kicked him''Joey explained.''I can't believe she did that''said Monica.''What?Do you expect her to just whine about it?''asked Joey,''But gladly,she was perfectly honest''.''uh-huh!''she nodded in asked Monica for a cookie from the counter and she gave her a chocolate chip cookie from the counter.''You're pretty''she said to Rachel.''Thank you''Rachel smiled.''You're pretty,too''.''Daddy said I'm pretty like my Mommy'' Daisy said,''But she mostly gets it from me''Joey said as he kissed Daisy on the cheek.

Then,Joey told them that him and Phoebe were thinking of moving into the neighborhood with them as soon as Phoebe walked in the room.''Guys,this is great!''Chandler said as they hugged Phoebe and Joey.''Does this mean we get to live next to Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mike?''asked Daisy.''Not next to,we're living across from them''he said as he scooped her into his arms.''We're moving I next week''said Phoebe.''Good,which means I have plenty of time to help you guys move into the house'' Monica exclaimed.''Ok,this supposed to be fun''said Phoebe


End file.
